Beast Memory
Beast Memory (ビーストメモリ, Bīsuto Memori) is the most powerful Memory with the symbolize of End Soocker. According to Samuel, this Memory was very suspicious that caused by digital spiritual beings called BEAST Spirit. The Memory will possesse any humans who has lose their anykind desires. The human's host absorb their loss desires or took their anger. The Beast Memories will gained a humanoid form after releasing their users exhausted or dies with the destruction. According to Zebra, Samuel's Battery Memory is about to awaken after the hatred and evil influence awakened as a "Destroyer of Universes". When Alit comments his Despair Memory was fell into Samuel's dark influence as Zebra's accordition that his Beast Memory is becoming "evil" Memory called Dark Beast Memory (ダークビーストメモリ, Dāku Bīsuto Memori). When infusing his dark influence of Beast Memory, they turned very aggressive, darker and spread onto his body. With the Beast Memory's influence was complete, they become a sentient Beast Mode. Zebra explaination the past Memory was named Nistron, a leader of all Beast Memories. Samuel's counterpart saved his wife and originally used his powers as Singular Rider then killed his own, but his sense was corrupted by her to destroy his reality counterpart's existence. After the Wuranger, Zebra explains, however, they will be this threat will be erase their existence even Samuel's lover Asami and lost friend Masane. Vicyan explains that she was born from human and anime human's hatred on Samuel who was "Destroyer of the Universe" only just acting to trick him then go back his real world much as Samuel's anger. List of the Beast Memories Present #Despair (Samuel's User, released accidentally by Release Recubator, now she call herself as Inagi Zui, sealed by Samuel using the Sealing Circle) #Despair (Lost) (Katsumi's User, released from Katsumi's death by Go-OnRed GoldXtra, destroyed for good by Go-OnRed) #Treachery (Daiki's User, released from Samuel fooling Maku's evil scheme, now she call herself as Yuma Maku, defeated by Samuel and sealed by Daiki) #Pseudo (Eureka's User, released and sealed by Eureka while transform into Memori Rider) #DNA (unnamed person's User, released from his user, sealed by Samuel) #Rage (unnamed person's User, released from her user, sealed by Samuel) #Flames (unamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Deadly (unnamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Dread (unnamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Hurricane (created from Samuel and Yui's time&space dimensional and now she call herself as Ichika, destroyed by the Kaga Riders) #Greed (unamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Fear (born by Negataros Rider Pass, now she call herself as Varos, destroyed by Kivata and Liner) #Wrath (sealed by Samuel) #Selfish (unamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Desire (born from the time/space disortion portal, creating a perfect form, now he call himself as Raido Kyle, sealed by Samuel) #Liar (sealed by Samuel) #Lackness (sealed by Samuel) #Wish (Yuuto's User, kept from his inner) #Heartless (sealed by Samuel) #Kaucasus (destroyed by Samuel) #Darker (Sheena's User, kept from her inner) #DespairZwei (born from Hikaru's body, released after she was freed, destroyed by Go-OnRed GoldExtra) #Judgement (Cain's User, now she call herself as Cianle, defeated by Dragol Super Xtreme) #Delete (Vetrix's User, destroyed by Roho Joo) #Pride (sealed by Samuel's counterpart) Beasts from the Past *Unknown Number: Nistron/Death Nistron (the previous Despair used Samuel's counterpart to make more hates and pride to destroy all humanity from Samuel's existence to remember) #Yoshimara (destroyed by Samuel) #Amazone (King's User) #Nexus (sealed) #Paradox (destroyed by Tornadoh's Dramaru Slash) #Omega (sealed) #Destruction (sealed) #TimeSpace (sealed) Ancient Beasts #Ikchaki (the first ancient Memory was ever created by Shiro) #Zerono (the purple Beast Memory could destroys every Beast Memories caused by SpaceGodzilla that Memory would destroy the entire worlds) #Shadenight (a black Beast Memory) #The Darkness Light (a dark light created into Beast Memory) The Five Superior Kings is the powerful Beast Memory who was not use their users, but only can able to transform into Ranger or Rider Form. Heavon explains that he and his comrades controls Samuel to kills entire people. Each Kings has their own Beast Powers just like regular, but unlike, they doesn't uncontrolled. #Heavon (sealed by Tobi) #Virun #Shando #Songres #Mushiba Category:Villains